Lloyd and Garmadon Oneshots
by Zena Airale
Summary: Just a bunch of Ninjago oneshots about Lloyd and his father. Rated T just in case. Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago; it belongs to Lego, WilFilm, and Warner Bros. Cover by Ghost5 on DA/Tumblr (Most recent: His Return (Episode 83 HISHE))
1. Bittersweet Reunions (S8 HISHE)

Lord Garmadon ruthlessly blasted Lloyd with a destruction energy beam. Within minutes, Lloyd's body started to glow green, then a faint gold color. The golden power had returned. Moving out of its host, the element surrounded Garmadon, changing him back to his human form.

"Lloyd..." He breathed out his son's name, seeing his body lying lifelessly on the ground. He gasped upon realizing that Lloyd had died. " _Lloyd, NO!_ "

Harumi gasped, realizing she'd made a mistake trying to resurrect Lloyd's father. " _What have I done...?! Garmadon, I'm sorry..._ " she cried out in guilt. " _I didn't realize–_ "

"It's alright...come here..." Garmadon replied, beckoning for her to come over.

Rumi moved back, but then obliged. " _I'm so sorry..._ " she sobbed into his arms.

"It's alright..." Garmadon replied, pulling away. "Yes, I do miss Lloyd, very much, but– Wait..." Concentrating for a moment, he directed the golden energy at his son for a little while. "Lloyd, wake up... _Please Lloyd, wake up..._ " Garmadon pleaded with tearful eyes. He just wanted his son to be alright. "I need you... _Stay with me..._ "

Within minutes, Lloyd shuddered and awoke. "F-Father..." he whispered.

"I'm here... It's alright... I've healed you..." Garmadon let a few tears fall in relief. "Oh, Lloyd..."

Lloyd collapsed into his arms. "Father, you're really here... _I've missed you so much..._ "

Harumi sighed guiltily. "L-Lloyd... I'm sorry..."

"It doesn't matter..." Lloyd replied. " _Thank you so much, Rumi..._ " His words fell into sobs of overwhelming joy and relief upon seeing his father alive again.

" _Oh, Lloyd..._ " Garmadon let his voice drop to a faint whisper as he lightly caressed his son's hair. "Shhh... I know you're overwhelmed... Please, my son, don't worry... I won't leave...I won't _ever_ leave your side... Never again, _never again..._ "

The two of them were finally together... _at last_.


	2. Scars

**So, it's based off of this by Dr. Fluffmuffin: s/12614578/1/Under-the-Rug . It's so heartbreaking and I really like it, so I decided to write a second part.**

* * *

It had been an hour after Garmadon's outburst, and he only wanted to talk to his son. He made his way over to his room. His door was shut. "Lloyd?" he quietly asked as he opened it. "Can I?"

"Sure." Lloyd smiled softly, watching his father come and sit down next to him.

Garmadon let out a sigh. "I'm sorry... I never meant it to escalate that far."

"Dad..." Lloyd murmured. "Cole was trying to be friendly, he never meant to make you upset..."

"I know... Son, there are things from my past I am not proud of, but I have no regrets. Misako saw past my looks, she knew I had gone through so much, but she didn't let that stop her. We became as close as ever..." He blinked back tears. " _And then we had you._ Lloyd Montgomery...you were our miracle child... Never in a million years did I even think anyone could love me as much as she did... But...it was that same night when the venom fully took over... I fell... And just like that, you were torn away from me..."

"You don't have to tell me this if you don't want to." Lloyd embraced his father close.

"No Lloyd. I _do_ need to share this. After what happened on the island that first time, it's about time that I told you the full story. I longed so badly to see you, but I just _couldn't_. The moments when I was alone were the only times within the realm where I could truly be myself. I soon managed to escape, and went to the Realm of Madness, having gained enough power to have four arms." Garmadon placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder, gazing into his eyes in a sad, but loving way.

"But Wu told me you were in danger. I _had_ to help, only to have our family torn apart once more... I didn't want to harm you...one of the serpentine suggested legitimately destroying you, and..." He started to tear up in anguish. "I-I just wanted to _rip him apart..._ I wouldn't let him take you away from me. But on the Dark Island, that was when my feelings toward you really started to become stronger. Although I was constantly tempted, I just couldn't lay a hand on you. I love you far too much to let you leave me again. I'm so glad you saved me."

Lloyd let out a soft cry. "F-Father..."

"It's okay, son." Garmadon embraced Lloyd tightly, beginning to tear up as well. "I'm here now... I'm not going to leave you anytime soon... Everything will be alright."

"I love you so much..." Lloyd sobbed.

"I love you too, my dearest... That's what made our battle _so difficult..._ Besides that, although you appear to be older, you will _always_ be my child at heart... You're only ten...and yet you've come so far... _I couldn't be more proud of you..._ "

Lloyd smiled. His father loved him unconditionally. They were together at last. "Heh," he chuckled. "Better late than never."

"I couldn't agree more..." Garmadon lightly kissed his forehead.

"Dad... I don't want to sleep alone...can you stay with me?"

"Of course..." The sensei's voice dropped to a faint whisper. He sat down next to Lloyd, making room before he lied down, arms around his only child. He started to softly sing, he rarely did, and it was so beautiful. "'When this world is no more, the moon is all we'll see. I'll ask you to fly away with me, until the stars all fall down. They empty from the sky. But I don't mind. If you're with me, then everything's alright. If you're with me, then everything's alright.'" ("Everything's Alright" by Laura Shigihara)

Lloyd had already fallen asleep by then.

Sighing softly, Garmadon looked down at his son. "I love you so much... I wouldn't have it any other way."


	3. Finally

Lloyd was on the floating island where the Airjitzu Temple was, a long while after the Day of the Departed. He let out a sigh, not quite ready to let his father go yet. He choked back a soft sob, remembering the moments he spent with him. _Why did you have to leave me... I still miss you, Dad... You were always so supportive of me... I love you SO much..._

Just then, a light blue, swirling portal appeared. Out stepped Morro and Garmadon.

Garmadon sighed softly, his chest clenching in an overwhelming swirl of emotions. He moved to kneel beside his son, gently touching him on the shoulder. "Lloyd, calm down...it's me..."

Morro backed away and vanished to give the father and son space to reconvene.

Lloyd found the voice to be truly recognizable and looked up instantly. " _Dad_ _!_ " He let out a cry of relief and threw his arms around Garmadon. He was just so happy and he truly couldn't believe it. " _I've missed you_ _so much..._ " His words fell into sobs, his body shaking and trembling uncontrollably.

"So have I..." Garmadon replied softly, returning the embrace. "But I'm right here now... I'm not leaving your side any longer..." He ran a hand through his son's hair to comfort him. "I love you so much, Lloyd... I never wished to leave you so early..."

Lloyd nodded tearfully. "Don't leave...I've lost too much..."

"I'm not, alright? Shhh..." Garmadon hushed. "Shhhhh..." It pained him so much to see Lloyd so upset like this.

"Father..."

"Oh, Lloyd... Don't be upset... I'm right here... _I'm right here..._ "

Lloyd let out a shuddering breath and eventually calmed down. "I still can't believe you're here..."

"I truly am, my son..." Garmadon replied softly. "I'm not leaving you again..."

Lloyd smiled. His father was here.

They were together at last.


	4. Resurrection (Episode 82 HISHE)

**Based on an idea by httydbooks-doodler of an alternate ending of episode 82, "Dread on Arrival":**  
 **Gotta say I was half expecting Sensei Garmadon to pop out of the rift and just grumble "What in Ninjago's world is going ON here?" and beat Harumi up then go to hug his family in a twist of events.**

 **I'm _SO_ in love with the new season! I have a love-hate relationship with Harumi. BUT GARM'S BACK! AFTER TWO YEARS AND EIGHT MONTHS! Sadly he's pure evil...unless the partial resurrection allowed him to have some good inside of him...but we won't know until the new episodes come out.**

 **I still have hope, but even so, there's always fanfiction.**

 **-Zena Airale**

* * *

Harumi was in the middle of summoning Garmadon from the Departed Realm. The three masks glowed in violet purple flames as she opened up the portal.

"I call upon the the lord of many names: Lord of Destruction! King of Shadows! _Lord Garmadon!_ " she proclaimed.

"What in Ninjago's world is going on here?" Garmadon groaned from within.

Harumi continued. "Your son wants to destroy yo–"

 _Lloyd?!_ "STAY _AWAY FROM MY SON!_ "Sensei Garmadon somersaulted down, landing on the ground of the Temple of Resurrection. He blasted both Lloyd and Misako's cages open with his destruction powers. Misako backed away as Lloyd joined his father in battle.

"I'm glad you're here..." Lloyd smiled softly at his father.

"Me too...but right now, we need to take care of this." The Quiet One gasped as Garmadon used Spinjitzu and pinned her to the wall, holding a katana close to her neck. " _I saw EVERYTHING! YOU ONLY USED HIM!_ " he growled angrily.

"WHAT, I THOUGHT YOU WERE EVI–!" _Shoot, I'm screwed._

"FATHER, _DON'T!_ " Lloyd cried. " _SHE'S INNOCENT! I LOVE HER!"_

 _"THE GREAT DEVOURER KILLED MY PARENTS!_ " Harumi shouted. " _IT'S ALL OVER NOW!_ "

Lloyd looked up, seeing the portal to the Departed Realm was still open. _Or maybe it didn't have to be..._ He used his powers to propel himself inside of it. Close by the entrance, he saw two people: Lyra and Kasai.

"I wonder how Harumi's holding up?" Kasai said.

Lloyd gasped. Harumi's parents were here! He sighed, approaching them. "Harumi... I know her..."

"You do?" Lyra looked up in shock.

"Yes."

"We're her parents," Rumi's father explained.

"I thought so. Your daughter isn't faring well... Come with me, before it's too late..." Lloyd said worriedly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later."

The three of them exited the portal which closed instantly. The Oni Masks fell to the ground.

Rumi went wide eyed upon seeing her parents, and she let out a cry, the bright red paint that covered the upper part of her face cascading down as she sprinted forward, tears falling uncontrollably. Garmadon backed away as she moved so she wouldn't get hurt.

All of the past hurt and struggle she'd endured crumbled for an instant in sheer relief and overwhelming joy. Her resolve of bringing back Lord Garmadon might have collapsed, but her parents were here now.

Nothing could go wrong.

"I've missed you so much..." she sobbed, rubbing the paint off her face, not caring whatsoever about it getting onto her clothing.

"We've missed you too..." her parents replied in unison.

Both the ninja and the Sons of Garmadon were shocked. They had never seen the Quiet One break down so much like this. It was then that they realized this was why she had done all this. It was all because of her parents' loss.

"Rumi, you would have taken it too far..." Lloyd sighed. "I did what I had to do... The portal was still open and I found your parents... You know the rest..."

"Th-Thank you, Lloyd..." Harumi smiled gratefully. "I'm sorry for what I said to you..."

"I know. It's alright..." Lloyd leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "I forgive you."

Harumi's face flushed and she kissed him back. "I love you so much, Lloyd..."

They embraced, Lloyd fingering her white hair.

"I love you too, Rumi..." he murmured.

Garmadon had never seen his son like this before. Misako moved closer to her husband.

"Ah," she told him. "They're perfect for each other..."

"Indeed. I have very much missed being here."

"Me too..." Misako replied.

"Bruddah!" Wu hobbled over to greet him.

The couple giggled.

Rumi and Lloyd pulled back.

Garmadon let go of Misako's hand, moving to approach his son.

"Your father's here now. You've missed him, haven't you?" Harumi nudged him along. "I'm not gonna stop you..."

Lloyd nodded tearfully. He couldn't contain his emotions any longer. The green ninja just couldn't believe it. He collapsed into his father's open arms with a choking sob, losing it completely. "Father, _I can't believe you're here...! I've missed you so much...!_ "

"I've missed you too, Lloyd..." Garmadon replied, relief filling his senses. He couldn't help but tear up as well. "I'm here now... It's going to be alright." He lightly ran a hand through his son's hair. "I love you... _I love you..._ "

After a minute, the father and son finally found the willpower to pull away and stay apart.

Lloyd moved back to Harumi and her parents. "Do you want to stay with us?" he asked.

Rumi nodded, letting out a sigh as she looked down at her clothes, a reminder of the person she never wished to be. She rushed downstairs to the room where she saw a new outfit. While she was on the Bounty, Lloyd had redesigned her princess gown to make it look more like a combat dress in hopes that she could join the team. Lloyd went downstairs as well to see that she had changed.

He smiled softly. "I redesigned it for you."

"It's wonderful." Harumi twirled around by the mirror and admired her new look. "The best of both worlds."

Lloyd sat down on the bed. "I need to tell you something," he sighed. "My father hated being evil... The only reason why he defeated the Devourer was because it had corrupted him so many years back. And my team and I tried our hardest to defeat it but we were unable to."

Harumi was transfixed by Lloyd's story. Moments seemed to stretch on. Once the green ninja finished, he was emotionally exhausted. The two of them embraced as Garmadon entered the room.

"You look upset, Son," he softly said to Lloyd as he sat down beside him. "What is the matter?"

Lloyd pulled away from Rumi and turned to his father. "I'm thinking of the past...that's all..."

Garmadon held him close. "It'll be okay. I'm right here now."

Lloyd let tears fall. "I've missed you..."

"I know..."

Harumi put a hand on Lloyd's back in reassurance and held him close as well.

Lloyd smiled happily. His father was here. Harumi wasn't evil anymore. All the struggle he'd endured collapsed all at once.

Everything was alright.


	5. His Return (Episode 83 HISHE)

**Written with Nami. An Alternate ending of episode 83: "True Potential"**

* * *

The tires screeched as Lloyd pulled up at Kryptarium Prison. _I have to do this,_ he told himself determinedly. "Father! Show yourself!" he called out into the darkness.

He ran into the prison. All the lights were dim.

"Father, where are you?!" he said again upon reaching the place where he had seen Pythor before his father's banishment. He shook off the thought to cry. Then he heard a low groan. _It's him..._

"You, you've changed." He groaned out as he looked at Lloyd in a emotionless state.

"You have too." Lloyd spoke out loud and clear, if only he knew that this battle would broadcasted all over Ninjago. A desperate ninja who's only a child trying to get his father back from the evil corrupting him from heart, blood and mind.

"I don't 'wanna have to fight you." Lloyd yelled in determination.

A loud warrior roar broke out from Garmadon's throat, he jumped into the air clenching his fists as he went for an attack against Lloyd. His son ducked from the move that would have caused great damage if being hit by. The blond boy ran and backflipped up to a small metal beam above one of the cells moving his arms back and forward in a circle in a try to get his green power activated.

"YOU HAVE _NO OTHER CHOICE!_ " Garmadon growled.

Lloyd sighed, suppressing his emotions which were going rampant at this point. "So be it."

"LEAVE OUR BROTHER ALONE!" Kai cried as the Bounty flew overhead.

The ninja were here just in time!

"We'll give you your golden powers back, Lloyd!" Jay called.

"You won't be fighting this battle alone!" Cole added.

One by one, the four elemental ninja...the ones who started it all...they fired their powers at Lloyd. Lloyd took the impact, absorbing their powers once again.

His eyes glowed golden again. The energy, flew through his veins like it had done years ago. Empowered by the memories of his father's life before now, he concentrated, unlocking his own true potential.

On the screens around Ninjago, everyone watched in awe as the transformation happened.

"You can't defeat me! The shadow and light must be balanced!" Garmadon growled.

"Or maybe it doesn't have to be! Unless my light SHINES BRIGHT ENOUGH!" Lloyd proclaimed. The words were a bit cheesy but it gave him confidence, which was all he needed. "I AM LLOYD MONTGOMERY GARMADON: THE _ULTIMATE SPINJITZU MASTER!_ "

 _Lloyd?! WHAT THE HECK?!_ Harumi thought

Lloyd unleashed a massive blast of light and an explosion occurred. The ninja and Garmadon shielded their eyes. On the monitors, the LCD display went white for a few seconds. The explosion finished, and Lloyd was crouched on his knees, overwhelmed and a bit exhausted. He didn't see his father anywhere.

 _He can't be...no, Father, don't leave... Don't leave...not again..._

A lone figure stepped out from the cloud of smoke. "Lloyd?"

It was Garmadon. His face was slightly wrinkled with graying hair, shorter than Lloyd's, and normal dark purple eyes. His extra arms had completely vanished. The man was dressed in a green, lavender purple, and black kimono with golden dragons running up the sides from the back. A golden belt was tied around his waist.

"Dad? _Oh, Father... Y-You've changed..._ " He ran forward with a choking sob, embracing his father close. "I've missed you _so much..._ "

"I've missed you too, Son..." Garmadon murmured softly, holding his son tight against his chest. "It's going to be alright now..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Harumi was watching with Ultra Violet and the other generals. _"What the heck...?"_

 _"Neither what happened to you with the Devourer, or this, was beyond your control." Lloyd told his father upon calming down. Hopefully he was getting through to Harumi._

 _What in the name of Ninjago is he talking about?_ Harumi thought to herself while watching the exchange.

 _"Let's open up the portal together... The Realm Crystal..._ " Lloyd had it from Borg for a long time.

 _What the–_

 _A swirling purple portal appeared, out came Harumi's parents, and the emperor and empress._

 _Oh my gosh...Mom...Dad...you're really back!_

She rushed out to greet them, her struggles collapsing all at once, her face paint dripping from sweat and tears.

"Oh, Harumi..." her mother cooed. "We've missed you..."

"I've missed you too..." she sobbed, rubbing the paint off, not caring that it got on her clothes.

"Rumi." Lloyd's expression softened as he saw the crying girl holding her birth-parents in a tight, loving embrace.

The emperor and empress watched from a distance as this reunion occurred. They had a small smile plastered on their face, yes Harumi and her gang had killed them and many of the staff at the palace. They had that in mind but they still smiled at the heartwarming moment. The birth-parents angled their head and looked in the elderly couple's direction. A thankful smile cracked up in the parents' faces and tears of gratefulness welled out

Garmadon stood by his son. "You loved her?"

Lloyd nodded and smiled softly. He moved forward to put a hand on Harumi's shoulder. "I'm sorry for what I said to you..."

She looked up, pulling away from her parents. She needed to apologize. "No, Lloyd. _I'm_ sorry." She sighed and continued. "I was so blinded by grief and despair that I never once considered what the consequences were... Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course, Ru..." Lloyd embraced her and their lips met in a passionate kiss. They were happy and together at last.

Garmadon smiled. _Ah, he has grown so much...but some things will never change..._

* * *

That night, Lloyd and his father were spending a moment on the deck of the Bounty.

"I'm glad you're here..." Lloyd smiled emotionally. He took out the picture, the one they had taken just days before the tournament.

"Oh yes...me too..." Garmadon squeezed his son's shoulder lightly in reassurance. "I'd lost you once, and I'm never losing you again. I'm finally here. You're going to be alright."

"Thanks, Father..." Lloyd replied softly, embracing him. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Garmadon returned the gesture. "Truly. I'm so proud of the person you have now become."

He sighed softly, pulling away, gazing into the distance for a moment before turning back to his son. "I need to confess something," the darkness elemental spoke. "I was so close to fulfilling my true potential... _to killing you..._ I felt so helpless as the evil took control and I couldn't do anything... The others thought that I may have been soulless, but what you didn't realize was that the good within was held captive because of the masks and I just couldn't take back control. That's why I never held back... I saw it all... _It hurt too immensely..._ " Garmadon let out a sob. "My son, this was worse than what happened the first time when I _was_ able to take back consciousness... But when the masks were involved, the Oni side in me took over and I became s-so relentless... In the meantime, my Dragon side was screaming in agony because it hurt _so much..._ I _can't STAND_ to see you in harm's way. _I nearly killed you, Lloyd...!_ " Garmadon buried his face into his hands and quietly cried, collapsing to his knees.

Lloyd's eyes widened at the revelation. _So it wasn't just me who was suffering...it was you as well..._ "F-Faaatheeeeeeer!" Lloyd sobbed. He was too overwhelmed.

Garmadon took in a deep breath and calmed down. "Lloyd, come here..." he softly whispered.

Lloyd kneeled and hugged him, sobbing bitterly into his chest.

"Shhhh...I'm here...I'm not going to lose you again...I'm _so sorry_ you were hurt so severely..." Garmadon lovingly stroked his son's hair.

"D- _Don't leaaaave!_ " Lloyd didn't mind showing his vulnerability at this moment.

"I won't." Garmadon's voice was soft, but firm. He couldn't help but empathize. "I understand you're still upset...but it'll be okay now."

Lloyd eventually calmed down. His eyes fluttered closed in slumber. He was physically and emotionally exhausted. Garmadon held him close for awhile before carrying him to his bed.

"Oh, Lloyd." Garmadon sighed and sat down beside him. "You're gonna be okay... I'll _never_ leave your side..."

* * *

A few weeks later...

The emperor and empress sat at the massive dinner table, but not alone anymore. This time the ninjas, Harumi, Misako, Garmadon, Wu, and the newly resurrected couple eating and smiling together. The royal couple had offered Harumi's parents to stay for awhile while getting used to being alive once again.

"And then my father came with the skullkins and saved our butts again!" Lloyd smiled as he explained the serpentine versus skeleton battle. It reminded him of how he used to talk as a child.

Harumi giggled. She had talked to Lloyd about his past before these last several days, but those times, he was more upset. Now he talked about it in relief. That his father was here now and nothing could go wrong again.


End file.
